


We Could Rule the Empire

by Mylittlelion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fairy tail au, M/M, Romance, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim AU, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylittlelion/pseuds/Mylittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gajeel couldn't believe how much he messed up this mission. And all because of some blue haired thief. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: This is a Skyrim AU for Fairy tail! I posted the idea on my blog pugprincessrina and everyone really seemed to love it! So I made a fanfic for it. This will be multi-chaptered. May change to rated M. Thank you for all your support, I love you guys! Also posted on FF.net and Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe this was happing to him. 3 years of being in the Dark Brotherhood leading it for the last year and a half, now he was is on his way to a Whiterun prison cell. In those 3 years of being with the Brotherhood, he had never once even been seen by a guard, let alone been sent to a prison cell. Now, what was different this time? Was it a high-ranking role that he had to assassinate? Was it a setup? No, it was either of those things.

This mission was supposed to be one of the easiest missions he had ever gone on, the guy was just some shopkeeper that pretty much everyone in the damn village wanted dead. It was supposed to be a quick in and out, but something, or rather someone, messed that up. He hadn't planned on blue haired thief being in the same house as him. Just as he brought the knife down on the shop keeps throat he saw a very small hand sliding into his pocket. 

This took Gajeel aback, thinking that man was waking up, and then he realized that it was the hand of a thief. He knew who she was the moment he saw the armor on her, Levy McGarden, leader of the Thieves Guild of Riften. At about the time that he noticed her, she looked up to meet the eyes of the taller man. She was so beautiful, her eye were the color of copper, her skin was pale, but you could see scars on her forearms and one on her cheek.

"Ugh…I-" was all Gajeel had to say to seal both of their fates, the shopkeeper's head rose up from his bed and he screamed that he was calling the Guards. They tried to run, but the gauds were on the two of them in minutes. That is how they are got here, in this stupid carriage, legs and hands bound, on they're way to spend a couple of nights in jail. 

Gajeel's eye's glanced over to the smaller girl next to him in their horse drawn carriage leading them to their fate. She was small, he figured she must have some wood elf in her to be that small, she had Thieves Guild armor on (all though he could tell every piece of it was enchanted with something), and had he bangs pulled back with a leather striping, and she looked pissed as hell. She really did take his breath away.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." She finally spoke out loud. She put her face down in her bond hands. Gajeel lends in closer to Levy so whisper in her ear.

"All they have on us is trespassing, we will be out by tomorrow night." She turned her head to face him. Gajeel could feel the heat of her breath, and he smell was amazing. He took a long deep breath in, she smelled like old books and ink. "Don't worry about it. They probably have no idea who either of us is, I'm assuming that most people who aren't in the underground know who we really are." With every word, he could see the anger and frustration fade from her face. 

"Yeah I know, but I'm still going to be made fun of when I get back to the guild." Levy told him, she turned her face up to the sky and begins to look at the stars. 

"Gee-hee, I know the feel. They are never going to let me forget this one." Gajeel laughed, straighten out his back to sit upright. 

"You're Black Steel Gajeel, right? The leader of the Brotherhood?" Levy asked at almost an inaudible whisper.

"Yeah I am," Gajeel answered back. "And you're Alþiófr, or is it Blue Jay?" he asked her at almost the same level of speech. He saw her sigh and then turned to him 

"I hate both of those names, just call me Levy, please," She sighed at him as she started to fuss with her bindings on her hands

"Gee-hee, I think I'll just call you shrimp."


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Shrimp what the hell are ya doin’?" Gajeel asked looking across from his own cell into Levy's. She was currently fiddling with the lock of her cell, most likely picking it.

"What does it look like I am doing? Now stop talking to me the guards might hear you." Levy snapped back at him in some strange yell whisper. Gajeel stood up from the hard stone floor he was sitting on and moved to the front of the cell.

"Shrimp, we are going to be out in less than 12 hours, why are you trying to add more time to your sentence? Besides those locks aren't meant to be picked, there is no way in hell you are going to get it opened." Gajeel said to her. Levy turned her head back up to look at the longhaired man with a look that said "Stop fucking talking to me."

"Listen," she said as she continued to mess with the lock "I don't know about you but being the leader of my guild isn't the only thing that I do. If any of those other people see me in here I am going to be fucked. So please, I am begging you, stop talking to me-" Levy stopped midsentence as she heard her jail cell unlock and open. "Yes!" she said in her yell whisper again. She got down into a crouch and walked over to Gajeel's cell. He couldn't believe it; she got the damned lock opened without even breaking a sweat.

"That was amazing," Gajeel let slip out of his mouth. Levy slowly walked over to his cell on the other side.

"Thanks, I'm going to look around and see if I can find another lock pick. There is a latch that is in my cell I think we can get out of." Levy said moving around to the other tables and bags that were around.

"Wait, we?” Gajeel asked trying to push his head in between the bars so that he could see if Levy was having any luck. After she searched through about the 3rd bag she was able to find another 2 lock picks. She grabbed it and shot her hand up into the air in a victor pose.

"Well yeah," she started moving over to his cell "You helped calm me down on the carriage ride here, this is the less I can do for you…Unless you don't want me to get you out." She asked smirking at him. Gajeel thought for a moment, was it really worth breaking out over a small 12 hours? But it would make for a better story if he broke out.

With that thought, he pulled a lock pick out of his pocket, handing it to Levy.

"Fine Shrimp, get me out of here. I'll buy ya a drink when we get out of this town." He told her with a devilish smile on his face. Levy happily took the pick in her hands and started working on Gajeel's door.

"You got yourself a deal Black Steel," She told him, and with that the lock popped and the door swung on. "Okay come on, there is a latch in my cell that I think leads under the city." The two walked over into Levy's soon to be old cell, Levy began to work on the lock on the latch that was on the ground of her cell. Gajeel took note that she was sticking her tongue out in a very funny way as she worked on lock.

"So when you said that you do other things then just lead your guild, what did you mean? What else do you do?" Gajeel asked the small girl in front of him. Levy didn't say a word and just continued to work on the lock. Gajeel just assumed that she was having issues with the lock so she just decided to turn him out. After about 2 or 3 minutes of dead silence, Levy was able to pop on the latch.

"Ha! Told you I could get it opened." The two of them jumped down into what seemed to be a sewer of some kind, or maybe it was an underground tunnel network. Gajeel took note of the dead rotting smell that seemed to be coming from every corner of the damned room. The walked down two or three tunnels before Gajeel stopped the two.

            "I think I can see a chest up there, that may be where the stored all of our things, let's check it out," Gajeel said pointing up to a staircase. The pair walked up to the chest that was barred offed and locked up.

"All of these locks, oh well. This one doesn't look too hard." Levy only needed to fiddle with this lock for a second or two before it unlocked itself. "Let's see if you were right," She said opening up the chest to reveal the two's weapons, portions, books, armor, and everything else the two brought with them to jail.

"See I told ya," Gajeel told the small girl grabbing at his armor and weapons. Levy did the same pulling out her Thieves Guild armor, dagger, bow, arrows, and books. Gajeel turned around trying to give Levy some privacy to change. Now Gajeel is the last person that you would call a gentleman that was for knights and kings, which he was either. But, he wasn't a wild animal; he knew when to let a woman have her time.

"How sweet of you." Levy said to his back "What are you afraid you might see my breasts?" she said with a small giggle. Gajeel made a low growling sound from deep in his throat.

"I am not afraid of ya, I just thought you would like to have some privacy," Gajeel told the smaller girl as he finished changing into his own armor. He heard Levy laugh again; he really wish she would stop doing that. For some reason whenever she laughed it made him break into a very large smile. He loved the sound of her voice, even when she only gave quick one-word answers he loved every syllable, every single sound that was in that one word, he cherished it.

"Okay you big softy, you can turn around now; I'm all done." Gajeel turned back around to see Levy was back in her normal wear, her dagger was at her side, and her bow and arrows were slung over her back. Gajeel hitched his sword and dagger to his side and walked forward to the smaller girl

"Alright then, you ready to go?" he asked. Levy gave him a small nod and began to walk on. Seeing a drop down back into the tunnels the pair takes it and finds that it leads to the guard barracks. As quiet as they can make themselves they walk through the social area of the barracks to find that no guards were around "Looks like it's our lucky day, Shrimp." Gajeel told her as they opened the door that lead to the Whiterun city edge. As soon as the door closed behind them the pair made a run for it, not stopping until they were far past the stables and until they both ran out of breath.

They stopped under a small tree and sat down on the ground, and began to laugh. Either of them knew what brought this on, maybe it was nerves, maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through their bodies, or maybe it was from just plain old happiest that they got out with their lives. "I can not believe that worked," Levy said through giggles and short breaths of air.

"Yeah I know," Gajeel answered back. "You earned that drink for sure, Shrimp." Levy pulled out her map and opened it in front of them. She placed it on the ground and started to look over it to see where the two were. As she was leaning over however Gajeel saw a very large amulet dangling from around her neck, he knew that amulet far too well; it was the amulet of Mara. "You lookin' to get married?" he asked the small girl. Gajeel saw a small blush go across Levy's face as she grabbed onto the amulet.

"I-I um…Yeah, I guess I am. I've gotten a couple of people in the guild to ask me to marry them, but they just aren't right. Guess I'm just doomed to wear this thing forever." She answered with a small giggle.

"Don't worry," Gajeel said looking through his bag "I got the same issue." He finished pulling out his own amulet of Mara. Levy's eye grew big, and then she looked away very quickly. ]

"I wouldn't have placed you for someone who would want to marry," She said to him. As if to avoid talking about the subject any more she moved to talking about where they were going "Okay I think if we walk to Rorikstead that should be far enough away for us to relax. You can buy me that drink you owe me, and we can get a couple of rooms to get some sleep in." Levy said smiling over at him

"Gee-hee, sure thing Levy. And maybe we can talk more about of love issues."" Gajeel said smiling back at her. The pair stood up and started to walk in the decoration of Rorikstead.

"Yeah, I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of your kind words! I am really happy that everyone is loving this story. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Part 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, 10 gold for two ale?" Gajeel said with a moan. Mralki, the owner of the Frostfruit inn, rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, 10 gold take it or leave it," Mralki told him grabbing the ale from under the counter. Gajeel groaned again as he pulled out the 10 gold.

"We also need two rooms." Mralki laughed at the request.

"I have one room open. You and your wife can have that one." He told him laughing and giving Gajeel and wink.

"She isn't my wife!" Gajeel yelled at the man, but he was already walking away to grab the key to their new room.

"You sure are taking a while." Levy giggled from behind him. She had been sitting at a table near the back of the inn. But getting bored she choose to see what was taking so long.

"Yeah sorry about that," Gajeel said as Mralki came back and handed him the key.

"That will be 20 gold altogether." Mralki said. Gajeel pulled out 20 gold from his bag and handed it over to Mralki.

"So there is a little issue. There is only one room in this place. Are you okay with sharing it?" Gajeel asked turning to the smaller girl. Levy's face was turning beat red, and her eyes had taken a very great liking to the floor. "I mean if you don't want to that is fine! I could always go the next town-"

"No!" Levy yelled at him "Ugh…I mean…"Gajeel could see that she was trying to recover from her sudden outburst. Trying to find her words and trying but failing to start a sentence. Clearing her throat levy started again. "No," she said much more calmly "It's okay. It isn't that big of a deal." She said smiling up at him.

"Gee-hee, alright, Shrimp. Now how about we go and sit down? M feet are killing me." Gajeel pocketed the room key and handed the ale bottle over to Levy. "Here is the drink I promised you."

"Thanks! And yes, sitting sounds amazing right now." Levy took the bottle happily as the pair moved to the table in the back of the inn. Settling down in their sports the two began to finally relax.

"So, Shrimp," Gajeel began "you never answered my question. What do you do, other than run your guild?" Levy popped open her bottle and took a large swig of it before answering.

"Well, I'm part of the Mages College," She told him. Gajeel wasn't surprised by any means, with a lock picking skill being so high he figured she had to be a smart one.

"Damn, I knew you looked smart, but not that smart." Gajeel laughed opening his own ale and taking a couple of drinks from it. 

"You don't really have to be that smart to be in the college. Trust me I know a lot of idiots in there." She laughed back at the man "That's why I spend most of my time with the guild, they are my real family." Gajeel could see the small smile growing on her face as she told him more and more about the guild.

"What about you?" Levy asked placing her head on her hand that was propped up on the table.

"Nothing else really, the guild takes up most of my time," Gajeel told her taking in her beautiful smile.

"I heard that you are a Dragonborn…is that true?" she asked him with the same curiosity that a child has when she sees a gift for her.

"Gee-hee yeah I guess I am. I don't really do much with it, though, killin' dragons have never really been my thing. I stick to the guild form instead." Gajeel said letting himself relax against his chair.

"That is really amazing! I've read so many stories and papers about the Dragonborn before, but never in my life would I think that I would meet one! You really are amazing." Levy said, her smile growing much bigger. 

"Hee…I'm not some god or something. It's just a natural power I have, I use it to fight and stay alive like the right of the world does. But thanks anyway." Gajeel said scratching the back of his head.

"But you are amazing, Gajeel. Having that kind of power, it simply is amazing." Levy said told the man. Gajeel could feel the heat starting to go to cheeks now, and he knew it wasn't from the ale. Levy's smile was so bright, it was almost blinding. How could this person be so happy, and kind, and still be the leader of one of the toughest guilds in all of Skyrim? 

"Oops!" Levy said as she hit one of the cups off of the table with her elbow. As she bent down to pick it up Gajeel took notice of the very large scar that wrapped itself from the back of her ear to the start of her armor, it looked like it kept going after that.

"What is the scar from? You get that on the job?" Gajeel asked. Levy froze as soon as she heard that question. Bring her body back up, all but forgetting the cup on the ground, she wrapped her fingers around her neck as if to hide the scar from him. 

"No." was all she said as she took her hand from her neck and wrapped it around her drink. She tipped it up, finishing the last of it. The pair fell silent after that, the awkward air growing thicker by the moment.

"So…why do you want to get married?" Gajeel asked her trying really anything at this point to cut the tension. 

"Haha, that's kind of a long story. I can tell you tomorrow, but right now sleep is calling my name." She said raising from her chair, her smile was back on her lips, and that was all that Gajeel really cared about.

"Yeah I think I'm right there with you." Gajeel laughed standing and leading the way to their room. Gajeel pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door to the room. It was small and very plain, it had a bed, a table, and a small wardrobe, but not much else.

"Well I have slept in worst places I guess," Gajeel said moving into the small room and placing his bag down on the ground.

"It's only for tonight," Levy told him as she closed the door behind her. She turned her back to him for a moment and rubbed off some words that were in a langue that Gajeel didn't understand. "There, it's pick prof now, so now we won't have to sleep with one eye open," She said to Gajeel placing her bag atop the table.

"Thank the gods, all I want to do it pass out," Gajeel told the girl as he began to slip off his armor. Stopping himself midway he turned to Levy. "Sorry is this okay?"

"Oh! Ugh…yeah. I know how hard armor is to sleep in….are you okay with me being in only my under dressings as well?" she asked with a small blush crawling onto her face. 

"Yeah that fine with me." With that the pair undressed, tucked their things way, and climbed into bed. The pair had their backs to each other, trying their hardest to now touch the other.

"Good night, Gajeel," Levy said with a small sigh as her head hit the bed.

"Good night, Levy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for all of your help and support : ) please follow my blog on Tumblr (@fairytailprincess1) so we can chat! I love you guys so much! And thank you again!!


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel awoke with the sun shining in his eyes, he moaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking out the small window, he guessed it somewhere around 8 in the morning now. As he started to wake up more he felt a small burst of warmth coming from his side, turning his head he saw the small thief that was holding on to his arm.

Gajeel felt his face warming as he tried to pull his arm away from her, but stopped himself as he saw the small smile that was growing across her face. She was so beautiful, made even more so with the sun coming down and highlighting her face. Gajeel brought his hand down into her hair and began to run his hand through the soft locks. Gajeel was surprised at how soft her hair really was, she must be extremely rich if she is able to bathe this often.

Gajeel watched as Levy's eye started to flutter open, he pulled his hand away fast enough for her to not see him touching her, but it did cause him to fall off of the bed with a small "bang".

"Gajeel! Are you okay?" Levy asked as she moved to the other side of the bed. Gajeel rubbed his head and smirked up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, shorty." Levy smiled back at him with a small amount of relief in her eyes. Gajeel stood up and stretched feeling all of the muscles in his back pop along with the ones in his arms and then down in his legs. "So where are you going to be heading, shorty?" Gajeel asked pulling out their bags from the small cabinet.

"I should most likely head home. I was supposed to be back at the guild 2 days ago, if I wait any longer the guild will burn down the city trying to find me." She said with a small giggle. Gajeel turned around with both bags in his hands; he gave Levy's bag a small toss to her. "Thank you," She said smiling up at him again. "What about you? Where are you going to be heading?" Gajeel pulled his leather armor out from his bag and pulled it over his head and pulled up his pants and boots, opting to not wear the helmet. He had always hated the damned things; they pulled and tangled his hair. Gajeel looked into his bag and remembered that he had stolen items from the last job he was on.

 "I actually need to go to Riften as well, I have some stolen items I need to get rid of. So if you don't mind my company, I guess I'll be coming with you." Gajeel watched as Levy's face lit up in another big smile.

"I would love to keep your company, it's a long walk back and it can get very boring," Levy told the taller man. Levy finally got up from the bed and started to pull out what looked like black leather armor. Gajeel soon saw that it was black leather, but there was something strange about it.

"Did you make that armor yourself?" Gajeel asked assuming that it had to be custom made.

"Oh no, I have no idea how to smith. I tried once and I failed at it. This was given to me…by a friend." She told him slipping the armor on and lacing up her boots. Gajeel saw what looked like a small bird in the middle of her chest; it was very beautifully made armor. After she put the Mara amulet around her neck and looked up at Gajeel. "Are you ready to go?" she asked slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah ready when you are, Levy," He said pulling his bag onto his face. The pair made their way out of the room and out to of the inn.

 It was a mostly quiet walk for the first hour or so; they just enjoyed each other's company. It was Gajeel who finally broke the silence between the two of them "You never told me why you are looking to get married." Gajeel said looking down at the younger girl. Levy looked up at him and blushed a little

"Oh well, I guess I never told you but I have a daughter. And taking care of a child in this day and age by myself is proving to be a challenge, even with the guild helping me out. So I am hoping to get one that will be able to help me out when I'm gone on a job." Gajeel was taken back by that, having children outside of marriage was a crime in Skyrim, and since she isn't in jail right now, he thought that they only way she had a kid was to have been married before.

"So…you were married before?" Gajeel asked her. Levy threw her head back a little while she laughed, moving her hand with her mouth to make sure she didn't laugh too loud.

"Oh, Nocturnal no!" she laughed up at him "I adopted her a while back, it will be about 3 years now that I found her." Gajeel was relieved by hearing this. He brought his hand up and placed in her hair, ruffling the already messy locks.

"Gee-hee, what a kind criminal you are." He laughed at her, Levy giggled back at him

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I found her in the wilds near the board of Skyrim and Morrowind when I was on a job out there. She was only about 4 when I found her wandering around."

 "So are what's her name?" Gajeel asked placing hands back down by his sides again, noticing that they were only maybe another 2 hours from Riften.

"Her name is Alvera, at less that's the name I gave her. She told me that she never had a name before, so I kind just took her back to Riften with me." Levy pulled her map out as the pair continued to walk to their end point.

"That's a Dunmer name isn't?" Gajeel asked the girl taking a peek over her shoulder to look at her map.

"Oh, yeah it is, she's a dark elf…and yes I know, this is one of the worst places for a Dark Elf to live. But I couldn't just let her wonder Skyrim by herself, at less if she has parents she can be protected." Levy said gripping the map just a little tighter in what seemed to be in anger. "It makes me so anger that the Nords hate Dunmer's so much that they would still be so unkind to a child who doesn't even have anything to do with the politics of this country," Levy said gritting her teeth while putting the map away again.

Gajeel placed his hand on her shoulder

"Hey, it's okay, Shrimp. You're a very kind person…" Gajeel said seeing Levy relax a little, then Gajeel had an idea pop into his head. At first he didn't think he should say it, but then he realized that is was probably the best idea he had ever had. "What if we got married?" Levy's face lit up in a bright shade of red, as her eye grew large. She snapped her head around to Gajeel.

"I-I'm sorry? What did you say, Gajeel?" Levy asked him after she stopped walking.

"I said why don't we get married? Think about it, Lev.  You need help with Alvera, and we are both leaders of the most powerful guilds in all of Skyrim. Levy," Gajeel said grabbing onto her shoulders lightly "we could rule this whole damn Empire together."

Levy blush just seemed to grow bigger with ever word that Gajeel said, but she had to agree; this was an amazing idea. "Well I have you agree with you, we would be more powerful than the army, moving stolen goods would be about 2 times easier with your guild being in the northern half of Skyrim and mine being in the southern half, and it would help me out a lot. You also don't seem like that bad of a guy." Levy said smiling at him. "But I want to make sure that Alvera likes you first!" she said with happiness flooding into her eyes

"Gee-hee, you got yourself a deal, short stuff" with that Gajeel bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Her lips were so soft, and he could feel the heat from her face start to radiate off of her face. Gajeel would be lying if he said that his body wasn't doing the same. Gajeel pulled back and laughed again "Your face is all red, Shrimp."

"Your face is red too, stupid Gajeel!" she yelled at him walking off in a huff. Gajeel walked after the smaller girl with a smirk on his face. It was only a matter of time before they would be in Riften, and Gajeel hoped that it would be the start of a new rule for the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter up! I have been going though a lot right latly but I am back! Thank you for waiting! I love you guys so much :x <3


End file.
